Finding Myself
by GaarasMyBoyzz
Summary: A parody based off of A Diary of a Mad Black Woman. I was bored and decided to do this. It's Shuichi/KuramaxOC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**They will be adults in this story. (Yu Yu Hakusho)**

**Ok, this is an AU story. I was watching A Diary of a Mad Black Woman and just felt this went together. There are no demons, spirit world, nothing of that. Completely AU. This is based off the movie. Somewhat. I think. I will also not be going by his demon name. There might be some major OOCness too. As this is AU, I think it's allowed...somewhat. I did this during the time I was internet-less. Quotes from the movie will be used.  
**

**Don't Own, Wish I did.**

**All original characters belong to me.**

* * *

I was busy getting dressed, ready to go out to dinner with my husband, Ryuu. Putting on my earrings I see him with some cheap floozy that had his kids. I think her name was Misa or something like that. Asking what she was doing here, he told me that she was going to start living there. Some gold digger living in my house. Hell no.

"Why is she here?"

"I already told you, she's living here. I can't keep going back and forth to see my kids," Ryuu said.

"Your kids. YOUR KIDS! AND WHAT! SOME CHEAP WHORE!"

He told me he was divorcing me. That he was throwing me out. All for some gold diggin' hoe, who claims to have his kids. I was at the door. Begging him, to not to. To not to leave me. Throwing me out into the street. Banging on the door, begging. Like an animal.

"There's someone I paid to drive wherever you want to go. So go.. Get out. It's over Yue."

He closed the door in my face. In MY face.

"Mam, Mam please, just stop," Someone grabbed me from behind and put me in a truck. I was just sitting there, staring out the window with tears in my eyes.

"You know, if he threw you out like that, then he isn't worth your tears," the voice said.

…..

"Miss we've been driving for hours. Do you have anywhere to go?" the driver said.

He had red hair, and these green eyes. Heh, he doesn't even look Japanese.

"No...I don't know."

"Look, I know you're going through a tough time, but I do have another job to get to. So if you can tell me where to drop you off."

"You don't know what the hell I'm going through! So shut up! And get out. He's just paying you anyway! So don't pretend to care!"

"Hey, come on-

"I said get out!."

I pushed him out of the truck. Quickly driving off I left him there. 15 years. 15 YEARS of Marriage! I went to the only place I know would be possibly open. My aunt's house. All the way on the other side of town. It's the only place I know I could go to. Banging on the door, I'm waiting for someone to open up. She comes out, with a baseball bat of all things.

"WHO the HELL is out here knocking on my door this time of NIGHT!" She's swinging like a crazy woman!

"STOP AUNT ATSUKO! IT'S ME! YUE! YOUR NIECE! IT'S YOUR NIECE!"

I was screaming at the top of my lung.

"Huh, oh Yue. What the hell are you doing here?You live on the other side of town in a mansion! Only drunks and cops knock on people's door at this night of night."

"Who's at the door!"

This voice was deep. That of a man's.

"It's just Yue! Come on in. What you wearing a dress for anyway? Whatever."

Aunt Atsuko let me into the house.

"Is it alright if I..."

"If you what? Come on, out with it."

"If I stay the night."

I was scared. She knew I was scared. Hell, my face and eyes expresses it clearly. I hope she says yes. I don't have anywhere else to go to.

"Yea, you could sleep on the couch."

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me. You're family. Family always sticks together."

I sat on the couch, it's not comfortable, but it was enough to get by. Much better than the streets or the truck.

"Who was at the door? Oh, Yue. Why are you here?"

It was Uncle Raizen. **(I don't know why, but Raizen and Atsuko looks like a good pairing in my eyes...hmmm.)**

"Ummm..."

I looked down. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Leave her alone and go back to sleep. It's late anyway. Let's get some sleep. I'll speak to you tomorrow morning Yue."

"Yes mam."

After that, they went to sleep. I stayed up a little more thinking about what happened. That asshole threw me out. He threw me out for some whore. Just cause she had his kids. I went to sleep with tears in my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Half and Half

**Since the movie has the date of 2003, I'm making it 2010. I also don't know what day Helen starts writing in her diary but I put Feb. 20.**

**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...Kurama...WHY! *ahem* or The Diary of a Mad Black Woman...Some quotes have been taken from the movie.  
**

* * *

I didn't know what time it was, but I did wake up to voices.

"Raizen get out of her face. Let the girl sleep. Can't you see something big went on last night."

"But it looks like she was crying. My sweet Yue was crying. Her face is sad too."

"I said get out of her face!"

I heard a thump which made me shoot up. I saw that Aunt Atsuko hit Uncle Raizen with her baseball bat. Wow, that's a big lump.

"Yue, go take a shower. Clean yourself up. Then come to the kitchen for breakfast."

Aunt Atsuko went into the kitchen and left Uncle Raizen on the floor. Guessing by the way she left him there, he'll be alright later. Getting up and going out to the truck, I got some clothes and went upstairs to take a shower. Washing everything off, I got dressed and still found the stress of last night still there. I feel like I'll be haunted by it. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Don't you have anything normal to wear?"

Aunt Atsuko was at the stove moving eggs and bacon around. Someone was standing next to her. She had short brown hair, and she was shorter than me. She was familiar. She was sizing me up too. Her eyes weren't cold, but they were calculating. She was wearing a pressed suit, like she was ready for a business meeting.

"Yue?" I saw some recognition in her eyes.

"Yue, it's me Keiko."

"Oh, wow, Keiko. How are you?"

Keiko Yukimura, or should I say, Keiko Urameshi was standing before me. Last I heard, she became a lawyer. Or something like that.

"I'm good. Yusuke's been the same though. Still a child at heart. How about you? You're looking good too."

Last time I saw Keiko, it was when she was pregnant. Ryuu, didn't want me associated with family. Apparently since they were middle class, they weren't good for his 'reputation'. In the end, because of my love for him, I alienated myself from them. I kind of regret it.

"Thanks. It's nice seeing you. Especially, with two mini-Yusukes running around."

I smiled. I think it had some falseness into it, but no one said anything about it.

"He's fine. It's incredible how he juggles them. Between being a cop and being a kid, I'm surprised he doesn't get tired. Well, it was nice talking to you but I have cases to get to."

She smiled and walked out.

"She looks different," I said to Aunt Atsuko.

"Well, you have to be tough, especially if you're a lawyer. Can't let people get to you. Now sit."

I sat down at the table while she put a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me. She sat down and looked at me expectantly.

"Now, what happened last night?"

"Ryuu threw me out the house. Then he said he was divorcing me."

I nibbled on some toast, but couldn't really swallow it down. Everything from last night was coming back full force. I can't believe he did that to me. All for some whore.

"So he threw you out the house? Out of your house. You're supposed to have half that house."

"Everything is in his name."

"What do you mean everything is in his name! Half of that crap belongs to you!" Aunt Atsuko was standing up now and pacing. She looked real mad.

"How is everything in his name!"

"I...signed a...prenump." I was looking down and away from my food now. I was scared of her reaction.

"YOU SIGNED A PRENUMP! I'LL ATTA BASH YOUR HEAD IN WITH MY BAT!"

Wow, she can yell. Now I know where Yusuke gets it from.

"He said, that if I really loved him that I would sign it...and I did. I'm such a fool."

Admitting it to myself, I realized that I really was a fool. A fool, who didn't think, and is now, getting the consequences.

"What the hell did you do for all those years in that house! Who the hell took care of that house!"

"I did wife things. I cooked and I cleaned. For 15 years, I kept his meals warm and his house clean.'

She got out a calculator. I'm starting to think Aunt Atsuko is a little insane. It must be why we all love her. She sat down and started typing in random numbers...I think.

"Let's see. 15 years, add in some cooking and cleaning," she said typing some more.

"I also organized his information and took his calls."

"So you were like his secretary?"

"Yea."

She punched in some more numbers.

"Hmmm...was the sex good?"

She asked that question with such bluntness and yet, I wasn't even taken aback.

"...NO. It actually wasn't."

I looked her in the eye when I told her and she looked like she was in booze heaven.

"**OHHHHH! MAJOR deduction**!"

After punching in some more numbers, which, by the way I still think were random, she read out the amount.

"So, he owes you $3,468,995,958 and 80 cents."

I think she made it up. That's how she does things. Yusuke got that from her.

"Now, we are going to go over there and get your money."

"What, Auntie I can't. The guard won't let us in. I'm not allowed back there."

"What the hell makes you think I care. We getting your money back now. Come on!"

She took her purse, put her baseball bat in there...somehow, got her keys and started for the door.

"You two be careful okay?"

Uncle Raizen didn't even try to stop her. Must not want to feel the wrath of the baseball bat. I quickly ran after her and got into the passenger seat of her car and buckled my seat-belt. Aunt Atsuko isn't the safest driver out there. After a while, we turned up to where the mansion was and Aunt Atsuko, with the power of her lead foot, sped up, nearly hit the guard and tore through the red and white barrier stick you're suppose to stop at. She pulled up to the front, picked the lock and we marched right upstairs to my room.

Looking inside of what used to be MY closet, I saw all the whore's stuff hanging and already in order. It was like she planned this. Auntie was looking at the clothes while I took down of what seemed my luggage and saw that her stuff was in there too.

"Hey, what's Dol-Chi and Ga-bay-na?"

"You mean Dolce and Gabanna. They're designer clothes," I said looking at the silk purple shirt she was holding.

"So let's get even"

"What do you mean get even? I can't, I came here to get my stuff and go."

"Come on Yue. All you have to do is rip it," She said handing me the shirt.

"Rip it?" I was uncertain of doing this.

"Yea, rip it." She said it like it was so simple.

"What is ripping it going to solve?"

"Nothing. It's just going to make you feel better. So rip it."

"Rip it."

"Rip it."

I tried ripping it. Wow. I'm weak. I can't even rip a shirt.

"Girl, give me that." She took the shirt from me and ripped it in half.

"Gotta, give it a touch of anger into it. Look at what that hoe took from you. Your man. Your house. Your room. Your money. So rip it."

"RIP IT!"

She gave me a dress. Rip it I did. It felt so good. Letting out all that anger. We ripped most of the clothes and threw the shoes all over the place. After ripping and throwing, Auntie sat down to rest while I went down to Ryuu's office and got some money that I know he hid there. Digging through his belongings I found the box and took out the money. It was like about Three Grand. Under the stacks I found a picture of us. It was a picture from a few years ago. We looked younger and there were no problems. At least I thought there were no problems.

"What are you doing here?" It was Ryuu's voice. I didn't notice him come in.

"I threw you out. Why are you here?"

"I came to take what belongs to me. 15 years of marriage and half of everything in this house belongs to me."

He came closer. He grabbed me and started shaking me really hard.

"You don't get it, do you? I threw you out. Nothing in here belongs to you. All of it is mine."

"I dare you. I dare you to hit her. Go ahead hit my niece." Aunt Atsuko came out with her bat. That thing is like a sword for her. Ryuu let me go while I ran behind Auntie, the hoe came in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She was looking at me.

"Shut up you. You the hoe, you have no power here. Hoes shouldn't be talking," Aunt Atsuko put up her bat and Misa **(writing the hoe gets tiring...no matter how fun it is =P)** ran behind Ryuu.

"I'm calling the police," she said.

"Go ahead call the Popo hoe."

Aunt Atsuko really is loopy. She turned to Ryuu and pointed the bat to him.

"Now you look here, half of this stuff belongs to my niece and she's getting half the stuff. Got it?"

"Get out of here!" He tried to be tough, he doesn't really look tough.

I got fed up with this.

"No stop. Auntie it isn't worth it. Take your money! I don't need it!" I threw the money at them. I didn't need it. I definitely didn't want it. It wasn't worth it.

"Child you are crazy. Taking the money, hell, I'll take it for myself then." After Aunt Atsuko picked up a few of the scattered bills, she walked out the room.

"Get out of my house Yue."

"I hope you and that floozy have a great life together!" I screamed walking out, them following behind. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Auntie had a chainsaw in her hands. Where in the hell did she get that from!

"I told you that half of everything belongs to my niece. So which half do you want? This half or that half." She started chainsawing everything in half and I think she was laughing evilly too.

In the end **WE** got arrested.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**~GaarasMyBoyzz  
**


	3. Chapter 3:Feeling Good

**Wow. This muse loves me. Quotes belong to Tyler Perry or Madea, whoever you want to go by. Lol. xD I actually forgot about this...I think I wanna write a Glee story. Heh...  
**

**This is AU.**

**Me no own..**

**

* * *

**

"The court calls Hoshi Yue and Urameshi Atsuko for Reckless Endangerment, Reckless Driving, Breaking and Entering, Vandalism, Running a Red Light, and a Broken Tailight," the baliff said.

"Atsuko, what the hell are you doing here?" Looks like the judge and Aunt Atsuko know each other pretty well. I don't find myself surprised.

"Hi Judge. I'm just passing through." Auntie smiled like this was a regular occurrence. Like I said. I'm not surprised.

"And who is supposed to represent you two?"

"I am your honor, Urameshi Keiko." Keiko came through the mini door up to the stand.

"Keiko, how do you keep defending your aunt?"

"Well Mam, she is family. And she was protecting family. You see Yue is my cousin. Auntie was just protecting her from her soon-to-be-ex-husband."

Now I think I know why Keiko became a lawyer. If only to keep Auntie out of trouble.

"Atsuko, because of the charges I'll put you under house arrest."

"House Arrest! Come on really!"

Keiko looked at Auntie like she was crazy. I think I was too.

"It's either that or JAIL," the Judge said making sure Jail was heard.

"I'll take House Arrest your honor." Wow, Aunt Atsuko sure changed tunes fast.

Luckily Keiko somehow got me to get away scott free.

The next day, Auntie was having a barbecue. A whole lot of people were there. I came out of the house wearing a white sundress just for this type of weather. Being around these people, around family. It brings a smile to my face. It's refreshing. Carrying out drinks, I saw Yusuke and Keiko. They look so ideal for each other. Their children look like them too.

"Well if it isn't Yue!" Yusuke is still his hyper self.

"Hi Aunt Yue!" His kids have grown.

"Hi guys. You've gotten so big!"

"Alright you two, go play. Let's leave Aunt Yue and Daddy to catch up okay?"

"Yes Mom!" With that the kids and Keiko left, leaving me and Yusuke alone.

"So I heard what happened," Yusuke looked serious for once.

"Yea, well, I'm trying to move on. We're getting divorced." I took a sip of some juice. Yusuke led me to some table and we sat down.

"Want me to shoot him?" Heh, leave it to Yusuke to ask that question.

"No. No. Your Mom and I got arrested for a reason Yusuke. We don't need you getting fired." I gave him a hug and he just rested my head against his shoulders. It was like old times. When we were kids and nothing mattered.

"Hello Yusuke. I hope I'm not late."

It was a familiar voice. I let go of Yusuke and looked at who was talking. That boy. The one I pushed out the truck. We just stood there looking at each other.

"Hey Shuichi, meet my cousin Yue! Yue this is Shuichi Minamino." Yusuke looked between us, not getting why we were staring at each other.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Yes," he answered.

"This is the girl who pushed me out of the truck. You know, the one I was talking about."

I looked at Yusuke and he got this look of remembrance.

"Oh you mean this is the crazy chick who-" He was cut off when he looked at my face.

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk." And with that he was gone.

"So how are you?" He was trying to make conversation.

"Fine thank you." I really don't know what he wants.

"Well, thanks for leaving me in the street the other day," he said standing right in front of me.

"If you're looking for an apology, you're not getting one."

"Hey I'm not the one who was dragged out my house."

"Don't start with me. I don't need some driver on my case."

"You're just like every other girl out there who's been hurt. Just another bitter woman."

That was the last straw. I took my juice and threw it all over him.

"I'm not bitter! I'm PISSED AS HELL!" With that I walked away. I don't feel sorry for it either. He's just knows what to say to make me pissed.

After a while, and hearing Aunt Atsuko scream at people for misbehaving, while Uncle Raizen was laughing it up with some others playing poker, I took a towel and gave it to the boy.

"Here this'll help...I'm sorry." I prepared to walk away when,

"Shuichi. My name is Shuichi." He smiled at me.

"YUE! Come dance!" Aunt Atsuko, her ever crazy self dragged me and Shuichi to the front lawn where everyone else was dancing and that's what we did. Dance.

_**Dear Diary,**_

_** Today, I smiled. I felt free, even if just for a while. That boy, the one I pushed out the truck the day Ryuu threw me out was there. At the cookout. I don't know how he knows Yusuke, but they seem good friends. A few days ago, Aunt Atsuko took me back to his house. When we got there, I tore up the clothes in the hoe's closet and it felt good. Aunt Atsuko took it a little too far though. She somehow got a chainsaw and started cutting everything in half. We got arrested for it and Aunt Atsuko got house arrest. She has to wear a probation anklet. **_

_** It's been three months since I've been thrown out Ryuu's house and I like it here. No dinner parties and no dressing up. I guess I missed my family more than I realized. It feels...good.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Yue**_


End file.
